Reference throughout this specification will be made to the use of the present invention with respect to a device for securing objects such as bicycles to vehicles. It should be appreciated however that the principles of the present invention can be applied to other situations as well and it will be suitable for securing objects to other devices, buildings and so forth.
Clamps are securing mechanisms which are well known and generally consist of two retaining members (usually in the form of bars) capable of holding an object between them. The securing of an object is usually effected by a screw thread which winds one retaining member towards another. Clamps are useful as they can hold an object firm with minimum wear and tear. Unfortunately clamps are not generally security proof and the threads can be readily un-wound to move the retaining members away from each other and the object removed from the clamp.
This is obviously an undesirable situation if valuable objects (such as bicycles) are desired to be retained in a position for some time and left unattended.
We now refer specifically to problem associated with bike racks.
There are a number of bike racks available which attach to the tow ball of a car or even on to the boot of a car.
Previously, bike racks have had brackets which fit under the frame of a bicycle to support same. Bikes are usually held into position while travelling by elastic cords and the like.
This method has a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is that there is usually only two pressure points on the bicycle which provides significant wear and tear on the frame of the bicycle. A further disadvantage is that it can be fiddly and time consuming to tie the bicycle to the bike rack. Yet another problem is that the bike is not securely attached to the bike rack and can be readily stolen therefrom. This is a further disadvantage as usually insurance companies require some proof of security.
There are a number of bike racks disclosed in U.S. Patent Specifications. Hills' Bicycle Support Rack (U.S. Pat. No 4,821,890) relates to a bicycle rack which may be attached to a wall to enable a bicycle to be supported above the ground. This invention does not include a means of clamping the bicycle to the rack, nor any local means to ensure the security of the bicycle.
Gelinas' Ceiling Rack (U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,278) relates to a ceiling rack upon which a number of bicycles may be supported. As in Hills rack, this invention does not include any means of damping or locking the bicycle to the rack.
Wahl's Bicycle Rack (U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,786) relates to a bicycle rack which is secured to the ground and which enables bicycles to be leaned and locked against it. Again, no clamping means or inbuilt locking means for bicycles is disclosed in this specification.
Snyder's Work Stand for Bicycles (U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,491) relates to a bicycle stand which includes a clamping means to secure the bicycle to the stand. No means of locking the damp is disclosed.
Legge's Method of Securing a Bicycle on a Bicycle Rack (U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,196) relates to a attachment which allows bikes to be secured on traditional bicycle racks. This attachment may be locked by a means of a padlock or similar conventional locking means. No method of clamping the bicycle to the rack is disclosed, and the apparatus does not include an inbuilt locking mechanism.
Deiner's Bicycle Rack (U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,610) relates to a bicycle rack with two adjacent walls and a arm means inside the walls which may be used to lock the bicycle into he rack. No clamps are disclosed for clamping the bicycle onto the rack, and this rack is no portable in any sense.
Candlin's Bicycle Parking Standard (U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,436) relates to a post, clamping means and extendable rope by which a bicycle my be locked to the post. Although a clamp is disclosed, this clamp does not include any inbuilt locking means, and this standard cannot be used for transporting the bicycle. Bergeron's Bicycle Locking Device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,138) relates to a locking attachment which may be used in conjunction with a standard bicycle rack. No clamps are disclosed in this specification, and there is no inbuilt locking means for the apparatus.
McLains' Bicycle Rack (U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,622) relates to a rack which may be attached to the bumper of a car and folded to allow access to the boot of the car when the rack is not in use. No inbuilt locking means is disclosed for ensuring the security of the bicycle.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.